Swan Song
by BrownEyedGrl97
Summary: It's happened. Emma has finally gone completely dark. But how will her imminent downfall play out? What caused the darkness? Will true love save the day? (Probably.) This is just what I imagined the show would be before season 5 premiered, and even though the season has started, I still plan to write. Rated T simply to be safe. (Warning: may contain cute Captain Swan scenes)
1. Chapter 1

The streets were chaos. Panicked voices filled the air and bodies slammed into each other as everyone tried to run to safety. Except, of course, for a select few.

Darkness slithered through the streets, feeling around as though it were alive. It's source stood in the middle of town, looking around at the disturbance she had caused. She seemed on edge, pursing her lips and clenching her jaw. Her eyes roamed the crowd, seeming to look for someone.

Emma began to walk towards the clock tower, causing the street lamps she passed to explode in a burst of sparks and light. Her eyes still searched wildly as she strode forward. Suddenly, she came to a stop. A voice rose above the yells.

"SWAN!"

* * *

"Sorcerer, what are you doing with the Dark One's dagger?"

The man rubbed his hands together nervously. He stared frantically at the crowd racing around outside.

"What I should have done a long time ago, my apprentice," Merlin muttered. He carefully set the blade on the table before him. "It's time I corrected the wrong I've done in the past." He waved his dark hand over the dagger and it glowed red.

"Wha- We don't have time for amendments! Emma Swan knows you're her. She knows you're trying to take her powers!" The apprentice stumbled back, reaching into his coat as the power flickered in the shop.

"Unfortunately, plans have changed. The hat has already proven to buckle under the weight of so much Dark magic. It would be too dangerous to try and take Ms. Swan's magic," Merlin paused to wave his hand over the dagger again. "No amount of light magic can stop so much darkness. Not even mine. No, this time we must fight fire with fire."

The apprentice looked at him suspiciously. "You mean to use… dark magic?"

"The darkest," Merlin said grimly. "A spell that requires the ultimate sacrifice." His companion continued to stare at him.

"Exactly what do you plan to do? What is the spell you just cast?"

Merlin gazed sadly at the blade before him. "Whatever I do to myself with this dagger, the same will happen to the current Dark One." He looked up to a blank stare. "There is no other way to stop her. I was foolish to hope for anything else."

The apprentice's eyes lit up with understanding, then distress. "But, you promised her family-her son… the author…"

"I promised to set things right. And this will do that." Merlin picked up the dagger.

"I must kill Emma swan by killing myself."

* * *

"SWAN!"

Hook tried to push through the crowd. Mary Margaret and David weren't far behind.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yelled, but was drowned out by Hook.

"EMMA! Please don't do this!" Hook shoved aside one of the dwarves. The crowd began to thin as everyone made their way to shelter. Emma held her back to her family.

"Snow," David grabbed his wife by the arm, making her halt. "Do you have it?"

"David I don't feel right about-" she began.

"This is one of the rare moments when I agree with Regina. Arthur agrees with her, and you know you do too. So, do you have it?" David looked her straight in the eye. Mary nodded, and pulled out a dagger with her daughter's name.

"It's only until the sorcerer arrives. Arthur told us he had a way to get rid of the darkness," David reassured her. She nodded grimly and they both ran to catch up with Hook.

Emma had resumed her stride towards the tower. Hook was only a few yards away now.

"Emma! I know how you must be feeling right now, but you don't have to do this love," he yelled. She turned abruptly and held her hand up. Silence fell over the town. Even the wind stilled.

"You can't possibly know what I'm feeling," she said in a low tone, yet her voice carried. "I know you spoke with Merlin. I know what you planned to do." Hook paused mid-stride. His expression was pained.

"I know you were planning to use that hat and sword against me," she said coldly. Hook seemed to wake up from a trance.

"No. No! You don't understand love-" he began.

"Yeah, actually. I do understand. I'm the villain of this story now. I'm the monster. And you all are the heroes." Emma's eyes grew dark as she spoke. As her emotions grew out of control, the darkness began to close in on all rational thoughts. "It's your job to try and stop me. And that's why I have to do this. There's no hope for me. This is who I am. The only way for me to be around you is if you're monsters too."

Before either Hook or Emma could react to her words, Snow rushed forward.

"DARK ONE I COMMAND THEE TO STOP," she screamed, holding up the dagger. Her eyes shone with tears. Emma merely stared at her with disbelief. She seemed to be lost for words.

"No," she finally said. With a flick of her wrist, the dagger was in her hand. Mary Margaret gasped at its sudden absence. David ran up and wrapped his arms around her. Emma examined the blade she held.

"What the bloody hell do you two thing you're doing!" Hook yelled at them. "Why is that not safe with Regina? You can't possibly be insane enough to think that would work!"

"It might have if this was the right one," Emma muttered. "If this is fake, where is the real dagger?"

* * *

"Young man, what do you think you're doing?"

Regina's voice rang through the dark room. Before Henry could even turn around, the door was yanked out of his hand and shut on its own. Regina flipped on the lights of the mansion and clicked across the wood floors toward her son. Without turning around, Henry spoke.

"I have to go out there. Mom's in trouble. She needs me," he spoke barely above a whisper. Regina put her hand gently on his shoulder, but he turned his head away, determined not to look at her.

"Henry… I know you think you can help, but I'm afraid there isn't anything you can do right now. It's out of both of our hands," Regina said softly.

"I'm the author. It's my job-" he began.

"It's your job to record the stories around you. Not to interfere. You saw the result of the last author," she interrupted before he could continue. "I know you want to help, but I can't allow you to go and risk your life." She smoothed his hair while she spoke.

"I wouldn't be risking my life. She's my mom. She would never hurt me," he began again.

"Henry, don't you remember the last time Emma lost control of her powers? She hurt you. Now that she is the Dark One, she's even more unpredictable. It's better that you stay here where it's safe." Regina grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Let the others hand this. Please. I can't lose you too." He stayed quite, but a tear ran down his cheek. She pulled him into a hug, and they stayed that way for a moment. Robin walked in just as they broke apart.

"Regina, I need to speak with you, now. Alone if that's okay," Robin said, looking uncertain. Regina straightened her blouse and stepped away from her son.

"Of course. Henry, go to your room. Please. Emma will be fine without you there. You've done so much already by helping find Merlin." She kissed his forehead and watched him walk reluctantly to the stairs. Once he was out of earshot, Robin spoke again.

"It's the dagger. Where is it?" He looked worried. She stared at him, her lips pursed.

"What do you mean 'Where is it'? It's in the room I enchanted. You know that," she finally said. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it stick up in different directions.

"I just looked in there. The case is empty. I was hoping maybe you had given it to David or Mary Margaret…" he trailed off as her face contorted.

"Those two idiots with their daughter's dagger in a time like this? Who knows what 'heroic' deed they would try to accomplish and screw everything up. I never even told them where it was. The only person I told…" she trailed off. She turned abruptly and began to walk towards the stairs.

"Only told who? Regina?" Robin hurried after her.

"I don't think the sorcerer is telling us all of his plan. I need to make sure he didn't say anything suspicious to Henry," she said as she made her way to the bedroom. She flung the door open but stopped immediately, causing Robin to nearly run into her.

"Wha-?" He looked inside Henry's room. "Oh."

Curtains swayed in front of the open window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry about these chapters are so short. Sometimes the images in my head just can't make it onto the page. I really appreciate you taking the time to read this, and I hope you enjoy it! And as always, I would love some reviews! I'll try to post more often, but the canon story on the show kinda threw me through a loop!**

* * *

The lights in the shop flickered again. The apprentice gripped the object inside his coat. Merlin gently held the dagger, as if it might break any second.

"It is time, I believe, for me to make my departure," Merlin finally spoke in the silence. As he took a step towards the door, the Apprentice finally woke up from his daze. He rushed forward, blocking the exit, and whipped the wand from its hiding place. The end pointed directly at Merlin, slightly trembling.

"I cannot allow this. You cannot kill yourself at the expense of that monster!" he nearly shouted. Merlin sadly gazed at him, making no move to redirect the wand.

"Get out of my way, Arthur," Merlin said quietly.

"I will not." The Apprentice stood his ground, defiantly staring his master in the eyes. "We've been through too much to bring you here. I can't allow you to perform this suicide mission that not only hurts you and Emma Swan, but also the people who trusted you to save her. You-"

"That is enough," Merlin hissed. He raised his hand and his friend stopped talking at once. His palm glowed as he concentrated, and the Apprentice became stone still, unable to move. "Once I'm gone, this spell will be broken. Find the family, console them." Merlin gently moved his companion out of the way. Just as he took a step out the door, he turned around once more.

"That manor on the hill really is a lovely place to visit. Isn't it? Goodbye, Balthazar, my Appre- my friend."

* * *

His footsteps echoed through the empty streets as Henry ran to the clock tower. He held the storybook in his arms, holding it close to his chest, as if he were afraid someone might snatch it away from him at any moment. He kept glancing behind him, making sure his mother wasn't following him, and put on a burst of speed every time he saw a suspicious shadow. Soon he was out of breath and had to stop.

Henry nearly fell against the brick wall of the shop, sliding down it until he was sitting on the cold ground. He looked wildly around him, making sure no one was chasing him as he tried to catch his breath. Then he opened the book to the last story, the pages newer and crisper than the previous stories. He hadn't noticed until almost too late that a new story had been added. Merlin's story.

And this one did not end well.

* * *

Emma continued to stare at the imposter in her palm.

"Where did you find this?" she said quietly. Mary Margaret seemed lost for words. "Who gave this to you!" Her voice had become more strained. Her mother finally found her voice.

"In Regina's vault." She looked at David for confirmation. He gave a quick nod. Hook stared at the both of them in disbelief.

"We agreed to hide the dagger and Excalibur and keep them out of reach from anyone, including ourselves. Regina was the only one who knew the location of the dagger, and I the sword. How did you get your hands on it?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Arthur told us the location of the dagger. He said Merlin had a way of…helping," David murmured. Emma's face drained of all emotion at the mention of Merlin. She raised the dagger for them to see and slowly crushed it into shattered pieces.

"As you can see, your faux king has misled you yet again, and your attempt is yet again, just that: an attempt." She barely moved her lips as she spoke. Dark tendrils slithered around her feet. The way they moved almost looked as though they were searching. "And as fun as this game has been, I'd rather not have to deal with any more plans of my demise." Emma raised her hand towards the three. They all became very still, unable to move their legs or arms. David's expression became strained while Mary Margaret closed her eyes in momentary defeat. Hook tried to look Emma in the eye. She stared at him for a moment, then swiftly turned around to the clock tower. With a whirl of smoke, a leather pouch appeared in her palm.

She carefully held the pouch, her arm stretched out towards the tower. Her other hand conjured fire. She looked up at the clock, about to strike twelve. She held the fire closer and closer to the pouch as the seconds ticked by, and the dark tendrils became agitated at her feet.

* * *

"Where are we going? Regina?" Robin hurried after her as she ran out the door.

"I have to get Henry. He's going to the tower, I just know it. I have to try and catch him." Regina was at the gate before Robin finally grabbed a hold of her arm and forced her to turn towards him. She tried to protest but he shushed her.

"You won't be able to catch him in time. Your best chance is to be there before him," he said. He smiled at her as she pursed her lips. "You transport your way there, and I'll try to follow him on foot. I want him as far away from there as possible, too." Regina's gaze softened and she leaned forward to kiss him. He held on to her for a moment before gently pushing her away and turning to run down the street. Regina watched him fade away before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

The clock began to chime. Emma finally allowed the pouch to catch fire. It immediately burst into flames and turned into a pile of ash. She held the ash in her hand for a moment, studying it, before gently blowing it away. It swirled through the air and to the face of the clock above them. The ash began to cover the clock, and the darkness in the streets began to retract from the circle it had created around Emma. It began to slither towards the others. Emma turned back and caught the eye of Hook.

"I- " she stopped suddenly and her eyes focused on something behind the group.

* * *

Henry was almost to the tower. A figure suddenly appeared between him and the others. He skidded to a stop, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. Another figure stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

Regina had her eyes trained on her son, and didn't notice the man step out from the shadows of the building behind her.

* * *

Merlin stepped purposefully forward, allowing Emma to focus her attention on him. The dagger remained in his robes. Emma's eyes narrowed as he continued forward. The darkness began to slither towards him, but he ignored it. The spell was not complete yet, and it would stay that way.

The tower continued to chime.

Merlin took another step forward. He tried to not think of the boy behind him.

He took another step forward. He could see Emma's eyes. They were not green anymore. They were black.

Merlin reached into his robes.

* * *

Hook could not look behind him. All he could see was Emma. Her expression became livid, and she began to walk forward.

And then came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes widened and her mouth shaped itself into a small o. All traces of anger drained from her face as she stared off into the distance. Everything became very still; the darkness on the ground had stopped completely, just hovering in place.

David stared in disbelief as they began to shrivel back, disappearing into the air. Mary Margaret allowed herself a small smile and looked excitedly at her daughter before realizing something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Emma continued to stare off into space, and her arms grew limp at her sides. Hook tried to step forward, but was still immobilized. He looked at her worriedly.

"Emma?" His voice broke the silence. And that was when he noticed it, when they all noticed it. A small patch of red was developing under her chest.

"E-Emma?"

Her eyes focused on his. And for the first time in a long time, they were green. She tried to say something, but couldn't. A bright spot of red appeared on the corner of her mouth.

"No."

The patch of red grew larger and larger until the entire front of her shirt was drenched. Her hand shakily went to her stomach.

"No."

Emma's knees began to buckle.

Hook strained against the spell, but she was still holding him back. He distantly heard David and Mary Margaret yelling behind him. Someone else was screaming, but he couldn't tell who.

Emma fell to the ground, and a stream of blood trickled out the side of her mouth. Her eyes were still trained on Hook.

He wanted to go to her.

She was lying right in front of him.

Liam was lying right in front of him.

Someone wouldn't stop screaming. He wanted to tell them to shut up, he couldn't think.

Liam stared lifelessly up at him.

Emma was mouthing something at him. He couldn't hear. They wouldn't stop screaming.

Blood was everywhere. How could that much blood come from one person?

It pooled on the ground around her.

She stared blankly up at him.

David and Mary Margaret rushed forward. Why couldn't he move?

Henry came into view, trying to reach his mom, but Regina pulled him back, trying to block his view. When did they get here?

The yelling continued.

Hook didn't want to look away from her eyes. Blood began to color her hair.

His face was wet, but he couldn't remember if it had started to rain.

" _NO!_ "

His knees buckled. The screaming continued.

* * *

Merlin lay sprawled on the ground, eyes barely open. All he could do was watch the chaos before him.

Hook wouldn't stop yelling.

His arm reached weakly for the dagger still protruding from his chest. He let it slide from his fingers, drenched in red. Merlin noticed it before he closed his eyes.

The dagger was blank.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello... Yeah I haven't been writing for a while. Sorry about that. My chapters are never as long as I wish they were, and I apologize. I had to make some changes to the story line, but hopefully I am back on track. I would really appreciate reviews, and I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Four Weeks Earlier_

Emma's whole body ached. She couldn't move or open her eyes; she thought she heard birds chirping nearby. It felt like she was laying in the dirt.

Suddenly, Emma felt something tug on her. Not hands to help her up, but as if something was trying to force her to move. Whispers filled her ears until the sounds of nature disappeared. She tried desperately to move, to open her eyes, to twitch her fingers, anything. Nothing budged.

 _Appear. Appear. Appear._ The whispers began to form into coherent words. _I command thee. Appear._ Emma struggled to get up again. She had to go.

 _Dark One. Appear._

Her eyes opened.

* * *

"Would you stop already?" Regina finally yelled over Hook. He turned abruptly towards her.

"I'm sorry, your highness. Do you have a better idea?" he said in mock politeness. Regina's eyes narrowed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She stepped forward and grabbed the dagger, but Hook tightened his grip. "Let go, before I make you, pirate." She stared coldly at him before he finally dropped his hand reluctantly. Regina turned around and began to walk towards the shop.

"We're going to have a word with that Apprentice."

They looked at each other briefly before hurrying after her. When they reached the shop, Hook burst in before Regina had the chance to say anything. Belle sat by the old man, holding a wet rag to his forehead.

"Where is she!" Hook yelled, rushing towards the man and grabbing his shirt.

"Who?" he shouted in confusion while Belle exclaimed in surprise.

" _Emma!_ The darkness took her somewhere, and I want to know where!" Hook said through clenched teeth. David and Robin rushed forward and pulled him off of the man. Regina stepped forward in his place.

"Enough!" she shouted towards the struggling Hook. She turned towards the Apprentice.

"We need your help," she said more calmly. "The darkness has taken Emma away, and we want to know where." The Apprentice's face had turned red during his interaction with Hook, and his hand grasped his chest. He looked at her for a moment before he was able to answer.

"The darkness…took her away?" he asked.

"Yes, and we need to find her," Mary Margaret said from the back, trying to see beyond the three men wrestling in front of her.

"It chose her as the next vessel. She is the new Dark One," the Apprentice said. He looked over at Hook, now calm. "She is not here." Henry furrowed his brow.

"Really? We hadn't noticed," Regina started.

"She has been transported to a place of magic," the Apprentice began, but had to pause when a coughing fit overcame him. Belle worriedly placed her hand on his chest, as if to calm him. He finally settled and wheezed short breathes. Hook grew tired of waiting.

"A place of magic? You're not talking about the bloody Enchanted Forest are you?" he said, frustrated.

"Not…the Enchanted…Forest," the Apprentice wheezed. Mary Margaret had rushed off to get a glass of water, but when offered to him, he refused. "The Dark One is trapped here…just as the last one was… Only Merlin can travel between realms…" he continued.

"A place of magic… Magic is all over this town. She could be anywhere," Regina said, her brow furrowing.

"The Darkness… will have… taken her to the… place with …the most magic. Where it is… rooted… in this world," the Apprentice barely was able to gasp, before falling back.

"He's too weak. The spell was too much for him," Belle said, her hands fluttering helplessly above him. "First Rumple, now him…"

"We still need him to answer us," Regina said as she stepped forward just as Hook said. "Where the hell is magic rooted?" Henry spoke up near the door.

"Maybe the Convent? That's where the fairies live. Maybe magic is rooted where they are?" Henry said hopefully.

"What about Regina's vault? That's where she kept her magic during the curse," David suggested.

"Well..." the Apprentice gasped.

"Well, what?" David said stupidly before thinking. Regina looked at him in disbelief.

"I swear if you Charmings get any more stupid… He obviously means the well in the woods. It's where the curse originated, and where Emma and Mary Margaret appeared after traveling to our world. It must be a direct line to the Enchanted Forest somehow," Regina trailed off into thought.

"There's a magical well in the woods that may be able to take us to our world? Did no one think to mention that before?" Robin said in an undertone to Henry. Henry just shrugged.

"What are we waiting for? We have to go find Emma," Hook said, his voice hopeful.

"And do what? She may not be the woman we know anymore," Regina said.

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Hook. We need find my daughter first, and ask questions later," David said and Mary Margaret nodded. Regina pursed her lips and looked at Robin and Henry, who nodded their agreement.

"Okay, but don't blame me if your heart gets broken," she said. "Literally."

* * *

The tugging had stopped, and so had the whispers. Emma slowly and painfully pushed herself off the ground. She looked around her; she was surrounded by trees. Looking to her left, she saw the well August had taken her to years ago. It was covered in strange markings now. With her head swimming, she walked over to the well to take a closer look at the markings. They looked like some sort of ruins, and as if they had just been burned into the stone.

Emma reached out to touch one of the markings but withdrew her hand before she did. Dark smoke was emitting from the opening of the well. She tried to look in, but as she got closer to the opening, she began to hear whispers again. Emma covered her ears as they became louder, shouting at her. Demanding something of her. She wanted them to stop. She wanted to get away from the well, to go anywhere but there. And suddenly, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

* * *

Hook stomped impatiently behind Regina and Mary Margaret. The well was very...well hidden.

"We're almost there," Mary Margaret said, tugging on David's hand. Henry and Robin were behind the group, Robin keeping a look out for any unusual signs.

"What the hell…" Regina said, coming to a stop. Everyone paused and gathered next to her.

"Did… Did Emma do this?" David said quietly. Mary Margaret was speechless.

There stood the well, with scorched markings covering it. And surrounding the well, within a 10 foot radius, was…nothing. A large circle of grass was brown and dead among the luscious evergreens. Small plants and shrubs were bare and shriveled. It looked as though everything had had the life drained from them…

Hook stepped forward with a pained expression and touched the stone wall of the well. It was cool.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"With that much darkness, who knows what it will do or why," Robin said from beside Regina.

"She isn't here," Hook pointed out, still gently touching one of the ruins.

"No…which means we still have the problem of finding her," David said.

"I think I know where she is," Regina began, but Hook cut her off.

"Oh, so the majesty just knows everything does she?" he said, annoyed.

"Speaking as someone who has experience with going dark and using magic, I can probably tell you how she's feeling right now, and maybe even where she might go," Regina retorted. She had all of their attention now. "That much power…she is probably feeling confused, maybe even scared. But at the same time, powerful, and excited. With all of those emotions combined, she will probably go back to where she is familiar with by instinct," she finished, and the others thought quietly.

"So she'd want to go to the place she is most comfortable?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Or maybe a place that would calm her," David suggested.

"Either way, I think we have a good start to finding her," Robin said.

"That still leaves us with a few options… Maybe we should split up?" David said.

"I'll go to the apartment and see if she's there," Henry said instantly.

"I'll go with you," Mary Margaret said. "David, you should go to the sheriff station." He nodded in agreement.

"I'll go to Granny's and see if she's there. God knows she practically lives there," Regina said.

"I'll go too," Robin started. "Actually," Regina stopped him, "I think you should take your men and search the woods, in case I was wrong about her leaving." Robin looked at her for a moment then nodded.

"I'll go gather the men," he said, and marched off to his old camp.

Everyone started going to their different locations. Hook still stood by the well, peering inside. His heart ached at the thought of Emma lost. Hopefully she was somewhere she felt most at home.

Hook swiveled around and sped off to the main road. Hopefully, he was right about where she was…

* * *

Emma sat at the edge of the dock, staring at her reflection in the water. She didn't look different, if not a little paler than usually. She rubbed her hands nervously, hoping she wouldn't lose control of her magic again.

Her sudden appearance had surprised her. She had simply thought of the ocean and suddenly she was there. The past couple of weeks had made the place feel like home to her. It made her think of Killian…

"Emma!"

Emma turned and quickly leapt to her feet. Hook was running towards her, his face showing relief. Without thinking, Emma ran to him too. They met halfway and clung to each other, not wanting to let go. Hook pressed his face into her hair and hugged her to him as much as he could. Emma closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

"Swan, what were you thinking?" Hook murmured. Emma opened her eyes at the reminder of their situation.

"I wasn't," she whispered, and pulled back. He cradled her face with the one hand, and kept his other arm wrapped around her. Her eyes automatically flickered to his lips, and he thought of her last words to him.

And then they were kissing with no signs of stopping any time soon, without caring who might see. Neither of them wanted to pull away, and Emma faintly noticed in the back of her mind that the whispers had quieted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. My chapters are progressively becoming longer, so hopefully the writing isn't decreasing in quality as the quantity increases. Again, I love reviews. I love to hear what you think. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Hook and Emma walked hand-in-hand to Granny's, hoping that they were right in assuming that everyone would meet there. When they walked through the door, several surprised faces turned towards them, and…

"EMMA," Mary Margaret and David shouted at the same time, just as Henry said, "Mom!" They hurried forward while Regina stood back with a look of relief. Mary Margaret hugged her daughter tightly to her while David rested a hand on her shoulder. Emma held on to her mother while reaching out to hold Henry's hand.

"Emma, what were you thinking?" Mary Margaret gently accused. Emma looked past her at Regina.

"That everyone deserves a chance at their happy ending," she said. Regina rolled her eyes, but smiled at Emma.

"You're just as idiotically brave as the rest of your family, Ms. Swan. With an emphasis on the 'idiotic,'" Regina commented, and David turned back with a frown.

"She saved you, and all you can do is insult her?" he said in exasperation. Regina walked forward and put her hands on Henry's shoulders.

"I don't do sentiment. At least not well. However, I must say I'm glad to see that you seem…mostly okay," Regina said to Emma. Emma frowned.

"Yeah, about that. How about we try to find Merlin before I do anything… Dark One-y," Emma said uncertainly, looking back towards Killian. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Don't worry love. We'll figure this out," he said, then looked to Regina. "Do you think the apprentice is awake?"

"I actually have another idea," Henry spoke up. Everyone turned towards him. He looked to Regina. "I think we should visit your vault."

* * *

"A summoning spell. To summon the most powerful wizard throughout the realm to Storybrooke. That can't possibly work," David said as they all searched through the vault. He tried to snatch a rather dusty book from the corner of a shelf and immediately succumbed to a coughing fit.

"It's not what you're thinking. If I remember this spell correctly, it should at least catch the attention of Merlin, and maybe bring him here of his own accord," Regina muttered as she focused on the title of a large, golden-trimmed book and began flipping through the pages.

"If that well is really the source of magic in this world, and can act as a portal, then there might be a chance that we can bring Merlin here without us having to go to him," Henry said, searching as well. "The Apprentice himself said that only Merlin can travel between worlds."

"Good thinking, Henry," Emma said for what seemed the hundredth time. She stood closely to Killian as they both looked around the stone walls and shelves. Killian tried to grab an old piece of parchment, but it immediately crumbled in his grasp.

"Well, I hope that wasn't the spell we've been looking for," he murmured to Emma with a raised eyebrow, trying to hide the evidence. Emma stifled a giggle and instead grinned at him before turning back. She continued to look around, occasionally focusing on a chest in the corner.

"So basically, we're looking for a way to contact Merlin," Robin said, plucking at his bow string and standing off to the side.

"Not exactly." Regina turned to him with an almost pained expression. "A spell like that requires a previous interaction with the target person. You would have to remember a time you last spoke to that person. Either that, or know exactly where that person was. And considering we don't even know if Merlin is in the Enchanted Forest, that wouldn't work."

"What are we looking for again?" Hook said, dust still covering his front. Regina pursed her lips.

"It should say something along the lines of… _vocavit viventium_. My latin is a little rusty. It should be very old." She picked up yet another scroll from the shelf. "Only…I can't remember what format it was in."

" _Vivendi artem magicam euocato_ ," Emma said from the back, squinting to read the faint text of the leather book. Regina dropped the scroll and rushed over. Everyone stopped searching to look at the two. Regina's eyes lit up as she took the book into her hands. Emma stared at the page and seemed unwilling to let go as Regina tugged the book away. She looked up only when Killian cleared his throat. She stepped back into him and he put his arm around her.

"Yes…yes! This is it!" She read the spell eagerly. "Yes…I have almost all of these ingredients here…It is very similar to a locater spell…" she stopped and looked up.

"What is it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"We need something of Merlin's in order for the spell to find him," Regina frowned.

"His apprentice has known him the longest. Maybe he has something that belonged to Merlin?" Henry suggested. Everyone smiled at him and David ruffled his hair.

"Excellent idea. Let's see if he is awake," Regina laid the book on the center table and headed towards the vault entrance. Almost everyone followed her instantly. Emma paused for a moment as they all walked away. Hook turned around.

"Swan? Are you coming?" he asked. He offered his hand to her.

"Just a moment. I…I need a moment. Just to think that this will be taken care of so soon…" she said with a look of relief, her hand resting at the base of her throat as if she were overcome with emotion. Hook gave her an understanding smile.

"I understand, love. I'll wait for you outside." He walked out of sight. And with no one there to see, Emma quickly ripped a page from the book and stuffed it in her pocket.

* * *

The Apprentice was propped up against a few pillows when they walked in. He looked up from the scroll in his hand.

"I do hope you aren't here to assault me again," he said, eyeing Hook suspiciously. Hook dropped his gaze to the ground. Emma quickly stepped forward and rested her hand on his chest, trying to comfort him. The movement caught the Apprentice's attention.

"I see you have found Ms. Swan," he said, now looking at her uncertainly.

"Yes, and we may have found Merlin too. Or at least, a way to find him," Emma said. His eyes lit up.

"You know of a way back to the Enchanted Forest?" he said eagerly.

"No. As you said earlier, Merlin is the only one who can travel between worlds. And we seem to have a shortage of magic beans these days," Regina began. "We have a spell to summon the sorcerer."

"Summon him? But he is not in this world. And summoning spells are mainly used for inanimate objects. Unless you revert to a darker means…" the Apprentice trailed off, and the suspicious look returned.

"No. This spell does not require dark magic. But it does need something that belonged to Merlin…" Regina looked at him expectantly. He thought for a moment before struggling to sit up. At that moment, Belle walked in from the back room.

"Oh, I didn't hear you all come in. I was tending to Rumple…" Belle started and then gasped when she saw the old man struggling to stand. "What are you doing! You know you are supposed to be resting." She rushed over to him and pushed down on his shoulders. He fell against the pillows with a gasp.

"I need to find something that may be in the shop," he said. ("Great. Another exciting search for who knows what," Hook mumbled and Emma elbowed him.)

"Tell me what you are looking for. I may know where it is," Belle told him. She readjusted his pillows as he breathed heavily.

"It is a wooden wand…with vines carved into the handle, and an emerald in the end," he told her. She immediately stood and walked over to the counter and picked up a display of wands.

"One of these maybe?" Belle showed him the display. He gingerly picked up one towards the middle and stared at the carvings in the wood.

"A long time ago, when I was a boy, Merlin began to teach me how to wield magic. He gave this to me to practice. He said it was the first wand he had ever made. Shortly before the curse was cast, I had asked to use the wand again. For nostalgic purposes. I never got the opportunity to return it to him." He stared at with a reminiscent expression before handing it to Regina. "I expect this will do fine in your spell."

"Thank you so much," Mary Margaret told him. Regina turned the wand in her hand.

"Hopefully this will work. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do," Regina announced before turning on her heal and heading back to the vault. Robin followed close behind.

"I guess now we wait?" Hook said uncertainly.

"Maybe a late dinner at Granny's would help relax everyone?" David suggested.

"I know I could use some hot chocolate with cinnamon. Right mom?" Henry looked to Emma, but she wasn't listening. She was staring at the door that led to the back room.

The whispers had started again in the back of her mind, and grew louder as she continued to stare.

"Emma?" Killian took a hold of her hand. She jolted out of her trance and looked up at the worried faces.

"Yes? Sorry, I- Well. I think I need to pay Gold a visit," she said. Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

"Emma, love. Why do you need to see the old crocodile?" Belle harrumphed and stood to leave the room.

"I just, well, I don't know. I want to see how he's doing. His current state might be in my future once we take away the Darkness." Emma looked up at him with worried eyes. He furrowed his brow and laid his hand gently on her cheek.

"Well… I don't think you have to worry about that. But if it makes you happy…" He looked up the other three.

"We can meet you two at Granny's," Mary Margaret suggested and Henry nodded.

"Thank you. We won't be long," Emma threaded her arm through Killian's and lead them to the back room.

Gold laid corpse-like on the scarlet chaise lounge. His hands were crossed on his chest, and the only sign of life was the small movement of his chest. Belle stood helplessly next to him.

"I just don't know what to do. Mother Superior told me that he just needs time to rest, that so much dark magic had taken its toll on his heart… But I'm not so sure he's going to make it," Belle said, her eyes filling with tears. She walked away to find a tissue. Emma stepped forward, letting go of Killian as she did.

She kneeled next to Gold and looked closely at him. He did not look good at all. She couldn't help but remember another time he lay dying on this couch. And the lengths he went to to stay alive and keep his powers. Emma lay her hand on top his. Killian cleared his throat.

"Are you satisfied Swan? The crocodile doesn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon I'm afraid," he said with little sympathy.

"I know…I just guess I'm worried," Emma said, now staring down at Gold's hands and her own. "Killian, do you mind getting my jacket? I think I left it in the other room before all of this started." Killian looked at her for a moment before saying "Of course love," and going into the other room. Once he was gone, and she made sure Belle was out of hearing distance, Emma leaned forward and whispered to the motionless Gold.

"Listen to me. It's because of you I'm like this. And it's because of you I'm doing this." She worked the large ring off of his finger and put it into her pocket with the page. "The former Dark One is going to help me whether he likes it or not."

Killian came back into the room with her jacket in hand. "Ready love?" Emma got up and went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down at her in surprise.

"Thank you," she said with a sad smile. His brow furrowed again.

"You're going to be okay Emma. Everything will work out. We will get the Darkness out of you, and then start a new chapter. Together," he told her gently. She looked at him for a moment before reaching up and kissing him.

"I hope you're right," she said against his lips.


End file.
